Thanks for the memories
by desertLaceroses
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped and killed, but is she really dead?
1. Chapter 1

One piece.

Thanks for the Memories  
>Prt- 1<p>

Pink and pale blue filled the sky, the sun was just starting to peak over the water. Admiral  
>Aokiji and Kizazu stood in front of Marineford, Aokiji looked to Kizazu, "I can't believe they<br>promoted a dead woman." Kizazu laughed, "It all part of the plan ; besides, who cares, she deserved it." Aokiji nodded his head.

Red and orange fill the sky, the setting sun had disappear from view below the waves. A  
>woman stood on the deck of the Red Force, she had tears welled up in her eyes. " I never should have<br>taken that fucking mission." She clasped her hands over her mouth, "My Gawd What The Fuck!" she yelled  
>out to sky. " Why Her... WHY! Why Not Me?" She fell to her knees, clasping to the railing she began<br>to whimper out, " She was only a child, a baby ... my baby." A red haired man walked over to her, he  
>placed his hand on her shoulder, "Elana, it's not your fault." He knelt down beside of her. She looked at<br>him then she turned her head back to the setting sun," What about Cami, Shanks, she's not even at  
>Marineford any more? She's all by her self !" He took her head in his hand and said, " Elana, I will<br>help you find you daughter, no matter what."

Dusk had set over the base of Marineford, a small child, a girl, and a young teen-age boy where  
>hiding in ally way. She buried her head into his chest, " Lucci, she's dead. Why didn't you save her too."<br>He held to her close, "I'm sorry, Cami, I tried to get her too, but... I couldn't not with out getting killed my self."  
>Her eyes filled with tears. He clasped his arms around her tighter, " Shhhh..." he coed to her. She gripped<br>tightly to his coat, "Waaaa... I want my Mommy!"  
>"I heard something over here." a voice came from the street. Lucci placed his hand over her mouth,<br>"Please, be quite ,Cami, I'll help you find your mom , if it's the last thing I do."

Darkness filled the room, a shrill laugh came from the darkness, " She's beautiful, Gai."  
>The man laughed deeply, "Yes, I know. Will she live, Hogback?" His shrill voice screech, "Yes,<br>shall I make any... modifications on her?" Gai looked at him, " No, the devil's fruit will suffice enough  
>for what I have planned of her." Hogback walked to the other side if the room where a table and set of<br>candles where, lighting a small position of the room. "What do you plan to do with her, Gai, that my  
>beautiful art work can not be displayed on her?" Gai walked over to the table, he picked up a silvery<br>knife, " Now, if I told you that, she would know... and then she would defy me, and follow you. Wouldn't  
>she." Hogback screeched loudly, " You don't have to be so protective over your secretes, Gai."<br>"I'm not. I just want to make sure that she stays loyal to me and no one else." He began to make  
>his way out of the room, " I'll be back for her in a month... And , Hogback, keep Absolem off of her,<br>I didn't steal her, to be his bride." Hogback laughed loudly, " Your a very dark man, Baud Gai."  
>Gai stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I know."<p>

One Piece belongs to itself  
>Elana belongs to me<br>Cami belongs to DeadlyRebel

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

One month had passed since, Elana's oldest daughter had been killed; her

youngest had been saved, by a young man soon to be know the world over as Rob Lucci,

CP9's strongest member.

Gai walked into the main room of Hogback's house. He walked up to the black haired man," Hogback, were is my girl?"

Hogback looked at him," Well, she should be some where on the island. If she isn't, I hope she drown." 

Gai looked sternly at him," What do you mean she's somewhere on the island, and you don't care!" 

"I meant what I said, she destroyed my lab and my pride! I have never in my life had such a rebellious child to have to deal with." He shrieked. 

" I don't care! She was your responsibility! Now your going to go out and find her!" Gai said shaking his fist. 

"Like hell I'll do that , she tried to kill me and Cindery-Chan; send Absalom he'll find her for you." Hogback yelled loudly. 

" Why are you scared of a little ten year old girl, Hogback?" Gai said snickering. 

" No." He stated angerly," I'm scared that even Moria-Sama couldn't even control her! I don't know what you did to make her that way, but if you have any sort of demolition for her she'll defiantly do it for you." He said flailing his arms out.

Gai was about to reply when Absalom walked in. 

" So did you get your lab fixed, Hogback?" Absalom said laughing, then he noticed Gai. " Gai-San, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be for anther two more days."

"What would it matter if I came today or next week, every thing I left you with should still be in tact, correct?" He said glaring at Hogback. 

" Well, more or less." Absalom laughed sheepishly. " If your talking about the girl, I saw her this morning, she very beautiful, Gai, you should think about..." He was cut shot when Gai punched him in the side of the face sanding him across the room. 

"Why the hell did you not bring her in, when you saw her, you moron!" He yelled in anger.  
>" I thought that Hogback had let her go an explore the island." he said standing back up brushing the blood from his mouth.<p>

" You didn't tell him that she was missing!" Gai said yelling at Hogback. 

" I..I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to laugh at me." he said holding his hands up. 

"Do I have to do everything around here, you two are..." he stopped before he said anything to rash. " Hogback, maybe I left you with to much of responsibility; maybe I should have left this up to more capable people." at that he walked out of the room.

Hogback looked at Absalom. " I don't know where he found that girl, but she's a hell of a find, and God forbid anyone make her angry." 

** Somewhere on Thriller Bark.**

" Mare-san... Mare-san. Mare-san are you awake?" A young girl turned over she looked into the eyes of a tall skeleton named Brooke.

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, " Yes, Brooke, I'm awake. What time is it?" 

"It's early, but it's still dark out. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." she smiled. 

"What were you doing wandering around a place like this anyway?" He said concerned for the child. 

"I ran away."

" Ran away, from what?" 

" A bad man, he was trying to hurt me." She said angrily. 

"What did he do to you?" Brooke gasped. 

"I'm not quite sure, but it made my whole body hurt on the inside." She said pulling her knees to her chest. 

" What was his name?" Brooke asked shakily. 

" I think his name was Hogback, but there was anther, he tried to take my shadow, his name was.." 

"Moria." He said angrily. 

"Yea, Moria." 

"Did he take it?" He asked.

"No, I didn't let him." 

"What did you do?" He asked looking at her, "How did you stop him?" 

" I used my Devil's fruit." 

"What type of Devil's fruit is it." 

" I don't know, I never learned the name." 

" That doesn't matter, just as long as your safe. I wont let either of those two men hurt you, not if I have anything to do with it." He said placing his hand on his heart. 

"Thank you, Brooke." she said smiling at the Skelton. 

"Yo ho ho, your a good girl , Mare." He said happily , "I'll help you off this island, if it's the last thing I ever do."

I hope you like it.

Comment and tell me what you think.

One Piece belongs to (c) Oda

Baid Gai and M.K. belongs to (c) Me


End file.
